A Certain Holy Grail War
by Vermogen
Summary: Holy Grail War, a war between seven magus that will make any wish to the winner. But something strange happen because there was a prediction that it will be started in Academy City and it will not magus that participated but esper will. And so let the magic and science begin their rivaly in different ways again!


**This Story is just a fanfiction that i made from combining Fate and To aru Majutsu no Index. This is my first story i made so far, so I'm sorry if it was bad. So Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

31st December 20XX, all accident between science and magic was already revealed to the world. Even it was revealed, the Magic side was cool down a bit that makes people stop talking about the past events.

And today at certain place in Academy City, Tohsaka Rin was being transported by an esper with teleport ability to a certain building in the middle of city.

Tohsaka arrived inside the building, the esper left her alone and she observed a bit the room. There were no doors or windows. She wondered how people could live here without problem.

"You finally arrived. Anglican agent, Tohsaka Rin."

Tohsaka turned her head to the voice she heard.

She found a creature that connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid. It was like a man but also a woman, old but also like a child, like a saints but also a criminal. It had long white hair and wear green hospital gown. And it was,

"Aleister Crowley, just like the Archbishop said you're strange." She shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And where is your partner?"

"He's with his sister took a sightseeing in the city. Damn Shirou, why couldn't he remember how important this mission is."

"I see. So what kind of business you magic side have here? I just got a glimpse of clue from my conversation with Laura."

"That's right. Then perhaps you know about Holy Grail War right?"

"Yeah, I once on the magic side so I knew what kind of war that is."

"Then it made this easier. We Anglican Church had founded the next stage for the Holy Grail War."

"... It's here correct?"

"Yes it is."

Holy Grail War, a competition of 7 magicians that summoning Servant to become their tool of killing and those magicians become their master. They had to kill each other until the last man standing. The one that alive will get the prize, a free wish.

"But there is something strange about the war this time."

"You mean?"

"Our magicians that suppose to enter the Holy Grail can't summon their Servants. And the pope that be the judge said that it's already predicted that the eighth holy grail war will be on science sides.."

"..."

Heard this Aleister could only silence. This case never happened in the past. Aleister could only smile. His smile was innocent but at the same times it was creepy.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I smile because I knew which one that will get the approved for the war."

"You do!? Then who are they?"

"Did you know our 7 Level 5s?"

"Yeah, they are the strongest esper in Academy City right? I knew that much. Don't tell me you gonna make them fight in the Holy Grail"

"Of course I do. This will be a good entertainment. I'll call them here tomorrow, so you can meet them personally tomorrow."

"Then I hope you do. Does Kamijou Touma join the war?"

"Perhaps, only if number 6 doesn't want to, luck is run out from him first, or you guys meet them first."

"I see. Then I'll meet you again tomorrow."

The esper came to the room then transported both of her and Tohsaka out of the building.

"This will be amusing." Aleister chuckled alone in his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

09.00 P.M. I, Kamijou Touma walked along with Index, a free loader nun at my place, to find a place to eat. But since today was 31st December, many students were allowed to go outside even passing the curfew time and now many students were gathering around the city waiting for New Year.

"Such misfortune..."

Yeah I said it. Our plan was ruin because all of the restaurants were full.

I said to Index that it was impossible to search but she insisted to find one. Such misfortune. Perhaps because today I promised to treat her to an expensive restaurant, she became more aggressive.

"Sigh..."

"Touma, Touma I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I know please be patience okay."

"But I can't wait anymore! I didn't eat breakfast or lunch for this occasion."

"Please eat! My money is on the line here!"

We were already walked from 8 P.M. but still no luck. Maybe because of my right hand, "Imagine Breaker" that could negate every unnatural phenomena was making my luck ran out even on this happy day for Index.

And then Index suddenly stopped. She looked at two persons that standing in front of the accessory shop.

One of it was long white hair girl that wears a purple long-sleeved shirt and a long white skirt. She was the same tall as index. The other one was a brown hair man that wears a black suit. He was a little bit taller than me.

"Onii-chan look! There is a beautiful ring! I want it!"

"Look Illya, we are here to have business here not shopping."

"Mou~ Onii-chan stingy!"

"Well, we don't have enough money from the beginning." He shrugged.

Somehow I knew how that man feeling.

"Well let's go Index."

"Wait a minute Touma."

"Hmm? It's unusual for you to have something more important than your stomach"

"Touma, I'll deal with you later. Beside, those two are magician." Index narrowed her eyes.

"What!?"

I couldn't help but shout. It's been two weeks that no accidents in my normal life. But now Index said that those two were magician while narrowing her eyes. What a misfortune.

"So Index-san, let's go away from them shall we? I don't want any trouble from those sides again."

"No, we must know why they are here. Since it's been a while things are cooling down and suddenly they came here that means something is happening." Index walked approaches them.

Since I didn't want any trouble, I walked rather far from them but also visible to them.

Index approached them and had a talk with them. Somehow the girl that had the same age with Index was hugging her happily while the man was smiling seeing both of them like in far away thought.

I was glad seeing both of the magicians were friendly to Index. It means they're not enemies.

Index waved her hand at me, telling that they're not harmless. She told me to come there so I walked there. And suddenly,

"Thief! Someone catch him!" A woman screamed could be heard by everyone there.

The thief she called was passed right in front me. Since the thief was holding a gun, everyone was panicked. There were people that called the anti-skill or pretending something never happened. But no one pursue him

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue and chased him.

"Touma!" Index shouted at me.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a flash."

I ran chasing the thief through the crowds. The thief was very agile; he can slip through the people without any difficult. But I didn't lose to him either. Perhaps because my past experience battle, I used sneaking away from people to people so this wasn't so difficult.

He turned into an alley and I followed him. He kicked many trash can at me to slow me down. But I dodge it without any difficult.

Somehow I can't be happy because I could catch up the thief from of my bad past experience. Yeah I wanted to cry right now.

"Shit..." I cursed my luck.

He entered an abandoned warehouse. It was so dark that I could not see where he is. I carefully took my step in.

I heard a running step toward me from the front. I just wondered if this thief was stupid or just testing me. I prepared my fist to make a good a punch for him.

"Take this you stupid!"

I send my punch toward the sound that closing to me. I couldn't hear a dull sound but I heard a sound that burst in front of me.

"An illusion?" I didn't hear anything again except my sound.

I walked to the front and founded that bag. I wondered what that was about but I choose not too much care about it. I didn't want a trouble.

And then I found a card from the guy that I punched. I took it with my left hand. It was written 'Caster'. I kinda had a bad feeling about this.

"Caster? What's this? A tarot card? Well that's a strange one."

Then I touched it with my right hand and suddenly my head felt a really sharp pain. I couldn't control my breath and then I lost my consciousness. But before I lost my consciousness I saw a small figure in front of me and said.

"With this our contract was fulfilled I hope we get along well, Master."

Master? Hahaha my mind was crazy even though I was gonna fainted. Ow one thing... I must be readied to being eaten by Index hahaha...

XXXXXXXXXX

1 January 20XX, A new year had came but not with happiness but with tense in the windowless building. 6 of 7 Level 5s were already being gathered there. There were tense atmosphere that surrounded every one of them. Then Aleister began the conversation.

"I know that you kids had a fun for new years but I want to give you guys some fun."

"Fun? How can be you of all those directors, Aleister the founder of Academy City and the one who worked in the darkness side of the Academy city makes a fun event for us? Bullshit." The one who started to speak was Accelerator, Number 1.

"Though I hate to agree with Number 1 it is the truth. What is your plan Aleister? Even I can't stand for what you did when the past accidents with the magic side started and you just keep your mouth silence from everyone." Agreed Kakine Teitoku, Number 2 with Accelerator.

"I don't know what happened here but it's very gutsy here." Interrupt Sogiita Gunha, Number 7.

"Can't you read the atmosphere a bit you damn brain of guts." Said Mugino Shizuri, Number 4.

"For your information my brain can't contain any heavy information hahaha!"

"Tch, monkey brain."

"Well can we be friend for a little bit okay? Even I don't want to do it either." Tried to calm down Mugino, Misaka Mikoto the Number 3.

"I don't see number 6, is he not being invited?" asked Shokuhou Misaki, Number 5.

"As you know he will not participate in this event because he's already gone for his vacation. Now into the business, will you participate or not?"

"What is the profit for us? And who is that woman?" Glared Accelerator to a woman in the room next of Aleister.

"My name is Tohsaka Rin. I will explain about this event for you kids so you more understand about this event."

Tohsaka explained that she was from the magic sides. Everyone was astonished hearing this but Tohsaka ignored them and continued her explanation. She explained about the Holy Grail War and about the winner gets a free wish. She explained a bit about the past Holy Grail War to them and how the winner used their wish. She also explained about the prediction that this time it's not the magic side that participate but its science side.

"Okay that's sum it. Any questions so far?" Tohsaka stop her explanation.

"Um... this probably a strange question for you Tohsaka-san, but does this really grants you any wish?"

"Misaka-san, are you thinking what I thinking too?" Teased Shokuhou.

"Ow shut up sparkling eyes." Misaka's cheek was a bit red.

"Yes, it is. I can guarantee that, anymore questions?"

"This Servant thing, there are seven right? But we have 6 people here what about the last one?"

"Number 2 was right, who is the last person?"

"For the last person we will see it when there are no more questions. Are there still more questions?"

"Do we really need this Servant? Maybe you don't know but we can kill people from far."

"This war's purpose is to kill Servant with Servant. Even you have the ability to kill people such the strongest; Servant can't be killed by us. Anymore questions?"

"Do we need to kill each other?"

"For this question is no. Since you guys are still young I don't want to takes responsibility if you get killed. But I heard from Aleister that this city have a doctor that can cure anything then perhaps you guys could go wild."

"Do citizens will involve in this too?" Asked Misaka concerned.

Yeah since this will be an event to kill each other then citizens will be get into the fight itself.

"Don't worries citizens will not involve with this, though I don't prohibit for you guys have a group of people to help you guys. This Holy Grail War will be like an entertainment event for Academy City that you guys will be the participant."

"This is gutsy interesting! Then I have the last question. How do we summon this Servant? With guts?"

"Okay then, before I answered that please takes these card. Each of you takes one card. These cards will indicate your Servant. Don't let the other know because this will be fun."

Tohsaka approached them one by one and made them choose one by one.

"Okay now show me your cards."

Each of them shows their card to Tohsaka.

"Okay then. This the way you summon your servant."

Tohsaka showed them a video. It was rather dark but it can be seen clearly. And there was a spiky hair boy that punching a person and suddenly the person that being punch was shattered like a glass. Then they could see the boy clearly. Everyone was shocked seeing the boy. It was Kamijou Touma.

"It's him. Why he was there!?" The one who break the silence was Misaka.

"For your information he was okay. Please wait for a minute this is how you summon Servant."

Then they watched Kamijou walked to the bag near him and founded a card. He took it with his left hand and examined it carefully.

But then when he touched it with his right hand, a sound of thunder could be hear from him. Everyone was surprised when they're looking the video. Kamijou was fainted but they could see a figure. A small figure like a magician appears in front of Kamijou. When he fall the figure was also gone.

"And that's how you guys summon your Servant. You just need your strongest attack and release it to the card. Voila~ you will see your own servant."

* * *

******That's all for now folks i hope you guys will enjoy this crossover. Please leave a comment so i can practice how make my story better. Thanks for reading, hope you waiting for the next one ^^ **


End file.
